The present invention is broadly concerned with an implement for the cutting of a single potato or similar foodstuff into thin, elongate and preferably curled strips. Devices of this type are known as evidenced by a rather active patent art exemplified by the following patents:
______________________________________ 1,157,013 Lewis 3,211,202 Mason 3,874,259 Chambos et al 4,619,192 Cycyk et al 4,704,959 Scallen ______________________________________
As suggested by these patents, the known devices, even those intended for the cutting of a single potato or like vegetable, are rather complex pieces of equipment which require substantial work space and are not readily adapted for the modern kitchen.
The possible exception is the device disclosed in Scallen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,959, which comprises a single elongate cylindrical body with a centrally mounted cutting plate and a manual feeder. However, the recessed positioning of the cutting plate and the necessity to manually operate the feeder within the cylinder itself to rotate the potato would appear to make operation of this device difficult, particularly as the cylindrical body must be grasped to prevent the entire device from rotating as the feeder is rotated. It is also to be appreciated that the necessity for manually inserting the hand within the upper portion of the cylinder to rotate the feeder could, particularly when cutting a hard potato, require the exertion of substantial effort.